Shifting Facade: Sillek's Tale
by GandFindsman
Summary: From his humble beginnings as a slave to his training and graduation as a warrior for the Seperatists under the training of the Chiss General, Sev'rance Tann, follow Sillek's rise in the times surrounding that period in history known as the Clone Wars.


_One year before the Battle of Geonosis…_

A chorus of footsteps echoed throughout the winding hallway as each tapped against the metal plating upon the floor. A stately looking man, at least a head taller than all the others in the party, led the way. A thin smile played across his bearded face as he spoke with the Quarren dignitary at his side. There were six Quarrens total in actuality: the leader, Lelas Tels, superintendent of a wealthy mining operation on and leader of the water world of Wasserelt, his finely crafted violet robes flowing around his thin frame, four trident armed guards garbed in white tunics, and one attendant wearing a plain gray tunic.

As her master, Count Dooku of Serenno, continued to speak quietly with Superintendent Tels of their deal for the resources of Wasserelt to be donated to the Separatist cause, Sev'rance's crimson eyes remained glued to the attendant. Despite the fact that, as opposed to the other around him, he had a pale white complexion that would have made him an outcast in their culture, this Quarren walked with a dignity and power in his stride that seemed lacking in all the others in their company, including the guards. She could also sense a strong spirit within him that would not be broken. This intrigued her.

She kept her body hidden, draped underneath her rich black cape as they walked the Geonosian halls, her eyes scanning briefly the contrasting elements of the finely carved ornamental symbols and the rough hewn areas upon the walls. It was an interesting combination, as was all Geonosian architecture, metal and stone, cold, unmovable, a sturdy fusion. She much enjoyed it.

The group soon entered into the docking bay in which the Superintendent's shuttle rested. Count Dooku gave his final words of appreciation to the Quarren, extended him a sturdy handshake and then wished him a safe journey home as he quickly turned back the way he came, cape whipping about behind him as he did. Tann, however, did not follow her master but lingered on, much to Dooku's curiosity. Her eyes continued on the attendant as the party began up the landing ramp.

"Superintendent Tels!" the Chiss woman finally called out as the shuttle's engines began to whine. She stepped quickly across the bay and joined them upon the ramp. "Tell me, are you satisfied with your servant here?"

"This fool?" The Quarren's tentacles writhed and his eyes narrowed as he pointed a single cupped finger at the attendant. "Hardly, General. He is a stubborn, obstinate creature, almost wholly unsuited to the profession. I would have done away with him long ago if not for the debt his family owed."

With an eyebrow quirked in curiosity, the attendant glanced back at Sev'rance, not being accustomed to attention unless being chastised.

"Well then, if I may request, I would like to purchase this man from you. Name the price."

A quick laugh began to echo amongst Lelas Tels and his guards and soon erupted into outright laughter.

"Price? Please, my dear General, if not even taking into consideration the kindness of your master, you would be doing _me_ a great service taking this urchin off my hands."

Composing himself again, he waved his attendant on down the ramp, gave a curt bow to Tann and then made his way up into the shuttle, guards in tow. "My greatest appreciation and sympathies to you for taking on the creature. Good day to you, General Tann."

Having retreated back down, Sev'rance stood and watched as the shuttle slowly took to the air and departed from her sight, the wind whipping about and revealing her lithe form from beneath her cape. Saying nothing she turned on heal, waved the Quarren forward to follow her and took the path back which her master had gone down.

* * *

"What is going through that keen mind of yours, Sev'rance?" Dooku questioned, fingers steepled in front of his face as he sat in his high-backed metal seat in the briefing room. The general stood at his side, arm behind her back as she kept a crisp posture, both of their gazes looking to the holographic projector at the center of the chamber, though nothing was displayed.

"I wish to train him, master," came her response after several moments of silence.

"Train him? Did you sense the presence of the force within him?"

"No, my lord, but there was something about him that I felt as I watched him during the meeting. Despite the berating attitude of the fool….our guest, the Superintendent, and the treatment by his guards, he stood firmly unbroken. I have sensed in him a sharp mind, a sturdy physical prowess, and a strong, dignified spirit around him. He was meant to be a warrior."

Lowering his hands, the Count glanced up and to the side at his general. "And you believe you can train him?"

"Yes, I have trained mere animals into capable fighting machines. This Quarren is a fine mound of clay to be shaped. It will and shall be done." As she finished, there was an obvious look of pride upon her being, though she sought to betray no emotion. Count Dooku smiled briefly and then nodded.

"Very well, then. Do with the Quarren as you wish."

* * *

Sev'rance moved quickly across her chambers, unlatching her cape and then laying it gently upon her bed before going to her dresser and picking up the folded uniform and the accompanying boots that had been left there earlier.

The whole time the Quarren attendant knelt upon the ground and watched his new master intently with his ice blue eyes. His heart fluttered slightly as the look at her. Though they were not of the same species, or even closely alike for that matter, there was something enchanting about her… beautiful. Her skin was like the great watery depths of his home on Mon Calamari with eyes like sparkling rubies. Shaking himself from his train of thought, he found her standing directly in front of him and dropped down his new clothes in his lap.

"Here, put these on," she said, matter of factly, as she returned to her bed and sat down, watching him.

Standing, he took the clothes in arm and looked about for somewhere to change. In response, Sev'rance waved her hand in the air slightly and a partition that had been concealed near the corner of the room unfolded and slid untouched towards the center of the chamber. "Thank you, ma'am."

"No, not ma'am. I am now your master, and you are my apprentice."

"Apprentice? Apprentice of what, my… master?" he inquired as he stepped behind the partition and slipped off the rough gray tunic that had adorned his body.

"I shall train you in the art of swordsmanship that you may serve as a warrior for the Confederacy. However, if you are to be my apprentice, I must know your name."

"Sillek, my name is Sillek."

Several minutes passed before he stepped out from behind the partition. Instead of the slovenly gray clothes which he had worn before, he was now adorned in a sharp dark teal uniform that fit his body just right to accentuate his musculature and had finely polished military boots upon his feet.

With a slight grin, he bowed to his master in appreciation, who gave him a momentary round of applause. Standing, General Tann stepped in front of her new student, looked him over and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Much better. This dress is much more fitting your new life. Those rags Tels had you in were an insult. Tell me, though, for I am curious. Why did you put up with that fool when you had the potential for so much more? You could have killed him at any time and moved on."

"I was his servant. That had been my life since I was very young, and though I may not always have enjoyed it, I did as I was commanded for that was my lot in life and he was my master. Likewise shall I now serve you with this new life you have most graciously given me."

"Please, do not lick my boots. I have no need for such behavior." The look of her features gave away the seriousness of her statement, which made Sillek hold himself in a stiff posture. "You are a servant no longer. You are my apprentice, so walk with the pride and the power that title holds. Now then, let us waste no more words. Your training begins…"

* * *

The passing of the months came and went with the shifting sands of Geonosis. Sillek's training at the hands of General Tann went well and now, she decided, it was time to up the challenge factor.

Four modified Battle Droids carrying Geonosian electro-staffs circled around him, watching cautiously for the moment of attack. Sillek himself glared at them in turn, a sheen of perspiration glistening across his body as he held his blade out in front of him.

The noise was deafening and the heat near excruciating as they stood there upon the walkway, ready to fight. Below sat a large vat of molten metal, steam hissing up from vents in the ground beside it, and the workings of the droid factory continuing unabated around them.

This was his master's latest in a series of harsh challenges, the last having been to fight a group of five massif's who hadn't been fed in a week in a small antechamber within the hive. Fighting here, in the foundry, against these droids, was a test of his focus and constitution with the unceasing clatter and heat that, to a normal being, would have been bad enough, but to a Quarren was murder.

To add insult to injury, though he had wanted to fight in a lesser set of clothes, he was instructed to remain in his full uniform. _We will not be fighting the enemy in air conditioned sparring chambers_, she had told him, _but in the merciless environs of the wild galaxy. Likewise, the enemy will not show mercy in the heat of combat, thus your opponents in combat must be equally merciless, as are these beast and droids I have you fight._

So, here they were.

Sillek gulped, trying to get some moisture down his parched throat as he continued to eye his circling opponents. In the blink of an eye, they struck. Lowering the four electo-staffs perpendicular to their waists, they charged inward. They were fast, but he was faster.

Having leapt to the air at the final second, Sillek drew the saber back and held it horizontally in front of his chest, then slashing out as he came down and beheaded the droid directly beneath him before kicking its body off the walkway and into the molten pit below.

With a hole in their defense, he touched down where the former droid had been to avoid striking one of the staffs, but this was expected as he soon found himself locked blade to staffs. His opponents pushed against him, moving closer to the edge in an attempt to send him plummeting down as well. Sillek harbored his strength and pushed back, gaining ground as he did, before pulling back his sword, ducking beneath their weapons as they stumbled forward from their forward momentum and swept the droid's legs out from under them.

The Quarren warrior took to his feet once more and plunged his sword straight down into the chest of the droid on the ground directly in front of him then pushed forward and split it right through the head. Those remaining on his left and right made to stand up, but he would offer them no mercy.

Before it was fully standing, Sillek grabbed the staff of the droid to his right by the hand grip and used it to flip the machination over his shoulder and into its compatriot on the left as both again clattered to the ground, this time in a pile. Holding his saber to his side, he reared it up in the air and swung down in an arc with all his strength, severing the two droids at the waist.

With a sigh of relief, he wiped his brow with his sleeve. If it had not been for the fact these droids were carrying staffs instead of blasters, and that their infrastructure was designed to be much more fragile than normal Battle Droids, this mere sword which he held would not have been a match.

"You should not _lower your defenses!"_ came a cry from above as Sillek looked up from his momentary reprieve just in time to see his master descending through the air from a higher catwalk, the metal blade of her saber drawn back over her head as if to cleave him in two.

He had hardly a moment to react as he drew up his own blade and the two sabers clashed and locked, master and apprentice now standing nearly face to face. "Have you heard nothing that I have said? Your enemy will show you no mercy on the killing field. You have no such time of comfort to lower your defenses unless you want to lose your fool life."

The two drew back from each other at least two meters on the catwalk and prepared themselves to strike. Sillek held his sword down at his side with both hands on his right, the blade with just a slight upward slant. Sev'rance had hers drawn back in one hand and held pointing forward from behind the side of her head, her body facing perpendicular to her student's and a slight crouch in her stance. Both, within a milliseconds difference, charged forward to go for what would have been the killing blow.

However, if indeed this would have been the killing blow, there would have been two bodies upon the ground at that moment as the two stood there with wry grins upon their faces as their blades touched lightly against the other's neck.

"You have progressed well, my apprentice. It appears you have me at a stalemate." A congratulatory expression formed upon her face, but within a second it was replaced with an almost feral snarl as some unknown force, like a mighty rushing wind, pummeled against Sillek's entire body and sent him flying backwards, landing hard against his back while his saber teetered on the edge ready to drop into the molten sea below.

"However, if I had been fighting at my full strength, you would have been nothing but a flying speck in the hands of the dark side of the force. Let this be a lesson to cull any sense of superiority you may have felt for almost 'besting' your master."

Sillek sat up from where he laid upon the ground and watched his master with amazement and admiration as she stood on the opposite end of the walkway, herself wearing a uniform very similar to his, only a dark gray. His heart pounded at such a display of power. His blue eyes widened and he suppressed a smile as he stood once more, took up his sword and went to her side.

* * *

There had been little to no notice before he had been summoned, only a message delivered to his door by one of the Geonosians that he was to report to the Grand Arena post-haste and in full uniform.

Save for the humming of insects, it was nearly silent as Sillek kneeled there in the center of the empty arena. His eyes glanced up as he heard a sound coming from the stadium's main entranceway and the figure of Sev'rance Tann appeared from the shadows, hidden beneath her cape much as she had been when he first saw her, followed closely behind by a wingless Geonosian who was carrying something in his arms. As she came within close proximity, he lowered his head in respect to his master.

"Rise, First Apprentice Sillek."

At her words, it almost felt as if the force itself was dragging his body to its feet, but he suspected instead that the mere anticipation and curiosity of the situation had enflamed his senses to the point of almost being numb. As there eyes locked, fire and ice, he felt his heart begin to race, as did his mind.

"Over this long year of training, you have learned many things and have exceeded the expectations of all, save for myself. This fact is merely because from the moment I saw you in the company of Superintendent Tels I knew deep within myself that you could be shaped and molded into a warrior of great potential, and I am pleased to say I have not been disappointed. Nor has my master."

General Tann turned, reached back to where the Geonosian steward stood, now discernable in his arms a pillow upon which rested an exquisite looking sword, and took said sword, holding it gently in open palms as she offered it to him.

"By my approval and the decree of Count Dooku of Serenno, you are now officially welcomed into the service of the military of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As such, my master would also like to bestow upon you a gift, this sword."

Sillek took the sword in hand, holding its thin blade up to the sun and inspecting it. The weapon was finely crafted, seeming to glow in the rays of sunlight, and upon the center of its mirror-like blade were carved a string of indecipherable letters that held a brutal beauty to them. "It is truly marvelous, my master. I am most humbled. I shall wield it for the honor of our cause."

"And well you should, for this is no ordinary sword," she commented curtly. "It is of an ancient make, created long ago in the forges of history. It was designed to be a match in combat for even a lightsaber, crafted from rare Mandalorian iron and other elements, which ensure that not only can it meet the Jedi's energy blade blow for blow but can also deflect blaster fire without serious damage to the sword. This is an honor my master has bestowed on no other, so use it well, my apprentice."

The two exchanged bows and Sev'rance turned away, the Geonosian in tow, leaving her servant alone with his thoughts and the blade. "My master has foreseen a great conflict coming soon upon this galaxy. Keep that sword always at your side and be ready for the approaching storm, _Commander_ Sillek."

* * *

Sod flew through the air and dust clouded vision as another explosion rocked the ground. The bodies of clone troopers and wookiees lay broken on the ground as the droid army marched on. The battle of Alaris Prime went well for the Confederacy.

That fateful debacle on Geonosis was now several weeks past and the flames of revolution burned brightly. Sillek had followed General Tann on numerous missions across the known galaxy, the latest having been to retrieve a new attack vehicle being developed by the Wookiees for the Republic which was dubbed 'the Decimator'. They had overwhelmed their enemies on Eredenn to take the vehicles for their cause, only to find out that the Wookies had installed a locking mechanism on 'the Decimators' so that they could not be used without specific codes.

That is what brought them now to the Wookie colony of Alaris Prime, where the vehicles were created and the necessary key codes would be found. The General had taken her contingent of troops to the facility on the far side of the forest while Sillek and his troops were to clean up any encampments from where reinforcements for the Republic might come.

Taking a deep breath, Sillek smiled in success as he watched the Wookiee village burn and a sweet smell from the burning wood entering into the air and mixing with the smell of ozone, blood, fuel and leaking coolant from the fallen walkers.

He let out a great yell and charged forward into the onslaught of white armored warriors, waving on his droids, deflecting blaster fire and cutting through the enemy lines, sharp shards of Clonetrooper armor cutting his skin as they flew through the air.

"Onward, men! Leave none standing! The road to the General's victory must be paved with the blood of the Republic!"

Grit, sweat and dried blood clogged his pores, leaving his white skin a mottled gray and brown. The environment was visceral as he surged through the white flood, taking out those he could while the oncoming fire of Super Battle Droids and Droidekas leveled the rest.

In the distance, Sillek heard the whine of an engine and watched as a speeder bike mounted Wookiee warrior came zipping through the dust and haze, blaster canons firing. Planting his feet firmly into the ground, he stared down the oncoming creature and, side-stepping quickly, swung his blade up and around through the forward section of the bike, sending it spinning out of control into the masses and taking out equal amounts of clones and droids.

The air was alive with the sound of blaster fire, one bolt even flying close enough by his head to leave a small scorch mark. He tried his best not to give in to any pain but to use it as the fuel to push him on to victory, as he had been taught.

A loud roar behind him caught Sillek off guard as a hulking warrior, clothed in ceremonial battle armor, came flying through the air with Ryyk blades spinning. The suddenness of the attack caught him off guard and, while he managed to parry one blade, the other caught him in the side, cutting a deep gash into the flesh.

The Wookiee fought with a berserker fury as he pressed in on Sillek with twirling blades, its brute force almost too much for his defense. Brute force alone, though, would not win the battle. Keen strategy and the ability to use the opponent's weaknesses against them were key to winning. In the Wookiee's case, manipulating this blind rage was the determining factor.

Indeed, he was merely striking with animal instinct. There was no strategy, no thought, just killer strength and gleaming blades whose only goal was to render any Separatists he saw to pieces. The key moment came when the Berserker spread both his arms wide looking as if he was ready to give him a bear hug but in reality intending to scissor the Quarren in two with an attack that included all his strength. In that second when its arms were completely at its sides, Sillek rushed forward, reared back his sword and plunged it deep into the creature's armored chest as its own blades came together with an impact that made sparks fly and sounded as if the planet itself was ripping apart.

The Wookiee dropped its blades in that moment as its body had difficulty in trying to function. With its last ounces of strength, it wrapped its gigantic paws around Sillek's neck, trying to strangle him. The pressure, though great at first, made it feel like his eyes would burst from their sockets, but, over the next few seconds its grip decreased and the great warrior fell to the side, dead.

Desperate for breath, the Commander knelt upon the ground to recover and looked up as the dust began to clear and listened as the combat came to an end. The ground was nearly invisible under the remains of the carnage, the remains of Separatist and Republic fighters, as the once dry dirt was now damp in the evening light. The villages and the surrounding forest were ablaze and the last of those who opposed them were wiped away. His master's will was done.

In the eerie silence, Sillek watched as his troops began to take up formations on the edge of the battlefield and awaited their next order, as did he. Then, to his delight, the comlink at his waist came alive. _"Commander Sillek, come in."_

"This is Commander Sillek. Go ahead, General."

"_We have taken the Wookiee instillation,"_ Tann's voice came back, filled with pride. _"The day and the Decimators are now ours! Return to the landing sight immediately."_

"As you command, my General, and…. Congratulations."

No response came, as he had suspected would happen. He stood to his feet in the mire, waved his troops on to follow him and then commandeered a Wookiee speeder bike and sped away in the darkness through the forests of Alaris Prime.

* * *

The great leadership of General Sev'rance Tann continued to cut deep into the heart of the Republic as she marched forward with one success after another. From Geonosis, to Tatooine, to Eredenn, to Alaris Prime, and now to Sarapin, Commander Sillek fought by his master's side, though his successes were veiled from view by the increasing shadow of Tann's. However, his work was neither unnoticed nor forgotten, and the General decided that a reward was in store for her chief warrior and apprentice.

Sillek knocked upon the durasteel door as he stood there stoically in the hallway, trying not to betray any emotion on his face. Having been told to come in semi-formal dress, he now wore a black, waist length vest, dark gray trousers and buttoned-downed shirt and his traditional shined boots.

To be honest, though he put on a straight front, anticipation and curiosity bubbled within him. A dinner invitation, on such a friendly scale, was a completely unexpected move for Sev'rance. She was usually so formal around him.

The door slid open silently before he had time to realize it and was confronted by his host. "Please, come in."

Her quarters here on board the cruiser were rather sparse, with only a bed, wardrobe, table and a small lounge set decorating the room. It was the table set, amongst it all, that drew his attention. A single lit candle framed the scene, flanked by a finely crafted dining set with what looked like silver utensils and two beautifully painted clay cups.

More stunning than all that, in his opinion, stood Sev'rance in a crimson dress with a neckline that swept down just an inch beneath her collar bone, an onyx choker around her neck, and a black clothe belt wrapped round her waist. He had never seen her in such a manner; she had never dressed in anything but her uniform around him. It was a wonderful sight to see as he found himself staring at her much the way he did that first day in her quarters after he had left Superintendent Tels.

Tann cocked an eyebrow as she stood there beside the table and looked at him curiously. "Are you alright, Commander?"

"Umm...yes, yes." Sillek felt very uncomfortable for a moment but tried to keep his composure. "My apologies."

With a nod, she pulled out her own chair and then his with a brief push of the force before she motioned him to join her. The two sat there and stared at each other, looking away briefly from time to time in awkwardness, before Sev'rance finally spoke up. "How are your wounds healing?"

"They're better. Still a slight twinge of pain every once in a while, but I try to ignore it."

"Ahh, excellent. You've been doing a fine job out there, Sillek. You serve your masters well."

The Quarren smiled briefly, "It is my honor and pleasure, Master. Have you any news on where we are heading next?"

"I am heading to Krant," she commented bluntly, folding her hands in her lap. "Count Dooku wants me to head construction efforts there for the production of new Decimators. It is only for the time being and I shall return soon. Until that time, though, he has requested that you join him on the flagship."

"But I wish…"

"There are no buts, _Commander_. You will do as we have instructed. Is that clear?"

"Aye, general."

"Good." The doorway into her quarters soon parted and a TC protocol droid stepped in carrying a tray in its arms and teetered its way towards the table. Slowly it placed their food down before them, poured them a streaming cup of tea, bowed and then left them to their food. "Baked glottlefish on greens and Chandrillan herb tea. I hope that is alright."

"Oh, glottlefish is wonderful. I haven't had it since I was a child." Taking his fork, he cut a piece of the fish with his fork and slowly lifted it to his mouth, watching Sev'rance all the while. "Tea, though…I've never really had it. Water was mostly all I was allowed in my servanthood and in my time of freedom now I've grown quite fond of some drink called Juma Juice."

"The tea is very good; very relaxing, especially this variety. Much better than that child's drink. It is also very useful during meditation. Breathing in the fumes during meditation can help to create a relaxed atmosphere. Go ahead, try it."

Cautiously, Sillek lifted the cup to his mouth and sipped it. As he did, his eyes shot open and his tentacles curled in delight. "By the stars, this is excellent."

"See, I told you." A small grin seemed to break from the corner of the Chiss's lips and she gave a brief guffaw. "You really have been a sheltered being, Commander."

Light banter continued on between Sev'rance and Sillek as they dined, creating a rather mellowing experience. As the time went on, though, the quiet lull began to return between them. Wiping his face, the Commander leaned back in his chair, placed his napkin in his lap and merely watched her as she finished her meal. When she noticed him again, Tann furrowed her brow and drilled into him with her gleaming red eyes. "What! What is it now? Why do you keep staring at me like that!?"

"My apologies…"

"No, no more apologies. Answers."

Sillek sighed and swallowed hard. "I find you a fascinating being, Master. Fascinating, marvelous, powerful, tenacious, honorable, be…" He paused and then cut himself off at that. "You saved me from a life of slavery and brought me into my warrior's birthright. I am forever in your debt, until the very end of my being…. my lady."

"Your feelings are betrayed to me, Commander Sillek," she chided, placing her napkin down on her own plate. "Don't go getting attached or letting emotions such as 'love' root in your life. They ruin the warrior's spirit and will eventually lead to your demise. Such things are irrational and unnecessary, best but thrown into the void."

"Yes, ma'am…Master."

Standing from her seat, Sev'rance Tann turned to the door, her hands clasped behind her back. "I believe our evening is now concluded, Commander. I will leave you with my final orders before I depart for Krant. Until then."

Sillek dropped his napkin lightly on the table, stood to his feet and pushed in his chair. He gave a small bow to his master as he began to leave, but she disregarded it completely. Walking out into the corridor, he retracted his tentacles close to his face, feeling as though his heart had been plucked from its cavity and served for dinner. Slowly, yet keeping a stiff stance to his walk, he returned to his quarters for the night.

* * *

The scent of the herbal tea wafted in the air, sending him into a relaxed state. He knelt in the center of his darkened quarters aboard the Separatist flagship, deep in his morning meditations.

His mind flashed to many scenes, chiefly among them a report he had received of the goings-on on Krant and the infiltration of a Republic fleet into the system, but he feared not for his master's safety. There was no being within the corpulent husk of the Republic who could best her. Even so, some dark thought bit at the back of his mind and sent waves of anxiety through his body every so often, which is why he had incorporated the Chandrillan tea into his meditation this morning.

Eyes closed, he cleared his mind and focused on the scent, the sounds of the ship, all the activity that was going on around him that his senses could pick up.

He felt his skills were going unused cooped up for now on this ship. Surely with the battles raging across the galaxy there would have been somewhere he could have been sent, but no. The Count wanted him to remain on the flagship. It was foolish, in his mind, for him to merely sit around.

Again he inhaled and took in the aroma of the tea, but as he did a sharp sensation seemed to stab through his being and sent him toppling over onto the ground, spilling the tea onto the floor.

What was this feeling? This intense pain? He couldn't locate it in his physical being. It was almost like someone had skewered his spirit.

Seconds… minutes… nearly half an hour passed and there Sillek lay, sprawled out on the ground in shock and pain.

The doors to his quarters swished open and someone strode in slowly, their pace picking up slightly as they noticed his form and came to his side. In his current position he did not know who stood above him, nor did he care, for the pain was suffocating his mind with waves of agony. Finally, he felt a pair of strong hands lift him into a sitting position. When he glanced up and his eyes came into focus, he saw the shadowed visage of Count Dooku standing over him.

"Commander, what is wrong?" Dooku hurriedly inquired, a note of sympathy in his voice.

"Pain… An intense pain…. going through me."

"Come, let us get you to the infirmary…"

"No!" Sillek cried, struggling to stay on his feet. When he realized how he had spoken, he lowered himself in the best bow he could manage under the circumstances.

"My apologies, my Lord. A slip of the tongue. While I thank you for your concern, the pain is beginning to subside."

"Very well, then," conceded the Count in his deep baritone.

"If I may so ask, what honor brings you to my humble quarters, my Lord?"

Dooku's face grew sullen as he stood towering over Sillek and clasped his hands behind his back. "We have received grievous news from our operations on Krant. The Republic has taken the planet and, I regret to report, General Tann was killed in the line of duty."

Another pain surged through Sillek's body, similar to the last, but this time accompanied by a flood of emotions he had not experienced in ages. "Who…who did this?"

"A Jedi by the name of Echuu Shen-Jon."

Crumpling to his knees, he began to claw at the ground in hopelessness. His master… his life, another one dear to him, was taken away, just as his parents were when he went into the service of Lelas Tels. Soon, as he sat there awash in his sadness, his shoulder heaving in a dry weep, the pain soon began to slip away as burning anger and hatred filled its place. He gripped his hands into tight fists until a small stream of blood began to seep from the cracks. Dooku smiled, walking over and placing a comforting hand on Sillek's shoulder.

"There there, my friend. Indeed it is a time for mourning our lost general, but we must not sit around in solitude. Anger burns brightly in you like an uncontrolled flame. Let us harness it, use it. Let us strike back and take revenge on those who have taken your master's life. Use this pain to drive you on to victory."

Sillek gazed into Dooku's face, his eyes glimmering in the darkness as a smile on the elder man's face provided him much comfort.

"Allow me to train you, Sillek. Let me take you beyond even what your good master taught you that you might be a tool for great vengeance upon the accursed Republic."

_Hopelessness. Despair. Rage. Vengeance must be taken._

"Y…yes, I will join you….my master. I will do as you say."

Dooku helped the young Quarren again to his feet, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and led the broken being out of his chambers and towards a new future.

Times changed. Faces changed. Battlefields changed. Sillek, too, would change.

Under Sev'rance Tann, he was the bold young commander who led his troops to victory on the battlefield.

Under Count Dooku's tutelage, his youthful enthusiasm faded away and yielded to his new destiny: the cold, silent assassin of the shadows who would scar the pages of history and become one the best unknown weapons in the arsenal of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.


End file.
